


Rocking Chair

by seratonation



Series: Family is Relative [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Super-Family, Super-Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve and Tony first got Peter he was nearly 5 months old. He cried for three days straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocking Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Was feeling kind of homesick on holiday and this came out. Oops?

When Steve and Tony first got Peter he was nearly 5 months old. He cried for three days straight. They tried everything, it felt like all of S.H.I.E.L.D. had something to say; some sage advice or secret tip, but nothing worked.

At the end of the three days Peter had cried himself into exhaustion and gone to sleep, much to the relief of his new dads. 

The moment he was down,Tony placed a soft kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth and collapsed on the bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow. Steve pulled the covers over Tony, turned off the light and went to check in on Peter again.

He was still asleep, an arm or leg moving occasionally, but otherwise quiet. He adjusted Peter’s blanket and moved to sit in the rocking chair by the cradle. Someone had said rocking works well, others had said driving, others said to leave him alone to self-soothe. None of those things worked, but Steve liked the rocking chair regardless. The soft creaking that Tony had wanted to fix but Steve had refused, along with the gentle motion, all reminded him of his own mother, and how she’d sat in a similar chair reading him a book that was probably too advanced for his age at the time.

He must have fallen asleep because he woke up to the sound of soft sniffling. It was nothing like the high-pitched screams from earlier but it sounded just as upset.

He got out of the chair and approached the cradle. He slowly reached in and picked up the baby.

“Hey, hey,” he said, “I know, I know it's a strange place and strange people, I know how that feels.” He made his way back to the rocking chair, holding baby Peter close, “It's not what you're used to, and it's not what you want, but you can't do anything about it, and you feel so helpless.” 

The baby made another sniffling sound but was quieting down. “I _know_ how you feel. But Tony, you see Tony is a great guy, he doesn't like to show it, but he's one of the most caring, loving people I know, you're in safe hands with him.”

Peter made a sound but he wasn’t sniffling anymore, just watching Steve with sleepy eyes. “Then there’s the rest of the family; Clint and Natasha and Bruce and Thor, when he’s in town. They’re all very excited to meet you.” Steve watched Peter’s eyes slowly close and then open again. “You are going to be so spoiled, in such a strange way, but you are going to be so loved.” 

Peter’s eyes closed one more time and didn't open again. Steve sat there for a while longer, watching him sleep. When he tried to get up Peter stirred, so he relaxed. 

He wasn’t in any hurry, as long as Peter and Tony were getting some rest, he was happy to wait.


End file.
